Reset
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Life does not have a reset button and neither do moments, some people realize this sooner then others and some people are completely in denial about it. When Mike is insisting that he no longer has multiple personalities, Zoey can't take living with him so she leaves and takes a bus back to her parents house. Along the way she finds herself connecting with someone unexpected.


**Disclaimer: Nada. **  
><strong>AN: **_Flashbacks typed like this._

* * *

><p><em>Zoey was sitting on the couch in the shitty apartment that she decided to live in with Mike on a complete impulse. Once he had won the money and got rid of his personalities Zoey thought that life would be perfect for them only to find out within the first 3 weeks of living with Mike that personalities don't have reset buttons and taking medicine to control them only helps if your boyfriend takes them, when he flushes them down the toilet insisting that they're gone, life is less then perfect. <em>

_Mike came back to the apartment around an hour ago as Vito and was very upset that Zoey didn't make any spaghetti and started throwing the plates on the floor as well as the glasses, he smashed every single dish she had and then started screaming at her that he should have picked Anne Maria instead and that he was going to call her right now and then stormed off into the bedroom. When Zoey went to check on him after sweeping up everything he was passed out on the bed so that's when Zoey decided she could finally have a moment of peace and quiet but that was short lived. _

_"Hey Zoey." Mike walked out of the bedroom. "Woah, it looks like a hurricane came through here. What's with the pile of glass on the floor over there?" _

_"It's nothing." Zoey sighed and turned on the TV. "I dropped a glass, actually quite a few of them." _

_"Oh, bad day?" Mike asked as he went to get a drink from the kitchen. When he opened the cabinet door that's when he noticed that there were no glasses anywhere. "Zoey, do we have any clean glasses?" _

_"No Mike we don't." Zoey turned the volume up. "Just have a can of soda." _

_"Were you that mad today that you started throwing things?" Mike grabbed a can and sat on the couch next to Zoey. "I don't know why you have to be so rude to me, I'm always nice to you and then you keep having these outbursts. Today it's our glasses and plates and last week it was the coffee table and then two days ago you ended up letting my cat outside when he's an indoor cat and I had him since I was 4 years old!" _

_"Okay Mike, go away seriously." Zoey shoved him away from her and muted the TV. "I didn't break the glasses! That was Vito. I also didn't break the coffee table, that was Svetlana. Oh and I'm not the one who let the cat out! That was Chester because he said the cat was meowing loudly while he was trying to watch Jerry Springer!"_

_"Really Zoey?" Mike stood up and crossed his arms. "That's not possible. I got rid of them when they all agreed to push the reset button!" _

_"You do realize that you don't have a reset button in your head, right?" Zoey told him. "You can't just make them go away you dumbass!" _

_"They said tha-" Mike went to say but Zoey quickly put a stop to that. _

_"They lied to you! Whatever they said about you having full control is a lie." Zoey sighed. "You don't take your medication because you don't think you have personalities anymore and then they run around and do whatever they want and then you have the nerve to tell me I'm lying about them when I've been dealing with them since we moved in here!" _

_"Fine, I'll take the pills if you insist on it." Mike told her. "I love you. You know that..." _

_"I love you too." Zoey told him. "It's Svetlana, Mal, Chester, Manitoba and Vito I can't stand." _

_"Zoey, they're 100% gone." Mike assured her. _

_"Really?" Zoey sighed. "Go into your underwear drawer and tell me since when do you smoke weed? Do you even know it's in there? I know it's there I watched Mal put it there." _

_"Zoey, I just wa-" Mike sighed and Zoey glared at him. _

_"Check the bathroom." Zoey told him. "Someone spent $37.50 on lipstick and I know those aren't my shades of lipstick. Svetlana had herself a little beauty reward day and showed me the lipsticks she bought."_

_"I can make them stop." Mike told her. _

_"No, you can't." Zoey gave Mike a peck on the lips. "There is no way to 'reset yourself'. I love you Mike but I don't love them and I can't live with all of you and that stupid cat! I'm leaving and go back home."_

_"Zoey, you don't drive and live 3 hours from here." Mike told her. _

_"Are you telling me that I can't leave?" Zoey asked him. "You don't own me and I'm leaving before any of them come out and voice their opinions."_

* * *

><p>"Hi, one ticket to Alberta." Zoey pulled some money out of her backpack.<p>

"$40.00." The man told her and she slid him the money and he slid her the ticket. Now it's just a waiting game. Sitting for an hour in the bus terminal was going to be boring. She didn't pack much, she just took what she could carry and tossed it in her bag pack. The last thing she did before she left was tossed that stupid necklace that Mike gave her on the bed.

There were so many creepy people at the bus station. Why on earth were the biggest weirdoes hanging out at the bus terminal? At least 4 people there looked like they haven't taken a shower in days!

"Just don't make direct eye contact." Zoey looked down at the ground. She really had to use the bathroom.

* * *

><p><em>"Mom?! Dad. I'm home!" Duncan yelled as he walked in the door of his house. "Man, I missed you like crazy. Prison changes you that's for sure. It's great to finally be back home." <em>

_"Duncan?" his Mother walked into the living room to see her son standing there. "You're out already? This is so unexpected." _

_"I know." Duncan sighed. "I'm never going on a reality show again. I'm sick of girls and sick of creepy hosts." _

_"Duncan, you can't stay here." His father walked into the room. _

_"What are you talking about?" Duncan asked "Where's David? At least I know my own brother would be happy to see me." _

_"He's in college." Duncan's father sighed. "He left last fall. That just shows how long you've been gone." _

_"I couldn't help it!" Duncan yelled. "I just got out!" _

_"Duncan, you shouldn't have even been there in the first place." Duncan's Dad sat on the couch and sighed. "You know being a police officer and having your son in juvenile hall isn't exactly something you can hide. That's why I helped you get on the show in the first place, I hated seeing you get put in there in the first place and I was hoping it would change you and then you blew up Mclean's cabin and got sent away to actual prison! There was no way in hell I could have helped you even if I wanted to." _

_"Look, I promise that I'm going to be a better person this time." Duncan sighed. "Can you please just consider letting me stay here? Just for a week until I can get a part time job or something? David's not even here, it's not like you don't have the space." _

_"You're always getting in trouble, you never change." Duncan's Dad told him. "You'll end up making your Mother feel bad for you and then the next thing I know, you'll be living here and getting arrested. No Duncan, I'm not having this happen, you'll need to find somewhere else to stay." _

_Duncan's father walked away into the kitchen, leaving him with his Mother. _

_"Mom?" Duncan smiled. "Mommy? can't you please talk to Dad? You know you can't toss out your favorite son..." _

_"Duncan, I love you but I can't go against your Father." Duncan's Mother sighed and gave him a hug. "Look, I'm going to give you $200 dollars, it's all I have in cash and need to keep this between you and me. It's the best that I can do." _

_"Gee thanks." Duncan placed the money in his pocket and then picked up his duffle bag. "Well, I'll guess I'll be on my way." _

_"Where will you go?" Duncan's Mother asked him. _

_"I don't know." Duncan told her. "Wherever I want I guess. I've always been independent, so I guess this won't be a problem." _

_Without any further words exchanged, Duncan left his Mother standing there and quietly shut the door behind him._

* * *

><p>"Don't make eye contact." Zoey muttered to herself and kept her eyes down on the ground. There were so many weirdoes in this place. Zoey decided that while she was already up she would grab some magazines and some snacks for the bus ride. While Zoey was getting her snacks she heard loud yelling and she, along with everyone else.<p>

"Are you serious?!" Duncan yelled. "I just got off the bus to use the bathroom and the bus left without me and I left all my money on the bus!"

"I'm sorry, I can't help you with that sir." the woman told him. Zoey was surprised to see him there, what were the odds she would bump into him in a bus station of all places?

"Duncan?" Zoey walked up to the front of the line where he was "What are you doing here?"

"Well I was taking a bus to see my brother at college." Duncan glared at the ticket lady. "But I got off the bus and it left without me and my money is still on the bus and now I'm stuck here."

"I'm taking a bus to Alberta to go home." Zoey told him.

"No Mike?" Duncan smirked.

"Just me." Zoey smiled. "You wanna wait for my bus with me?"

"Yeah, I guess." Duncan followed her over to the chairs where her luggage was. "You left your shit here where someone could steal it?"

"Not all of us think that way." Zoey rolled her eyes.

"The people who don't usually get their shit stolen." Duncan laughed.

"Says the guy who lost his money on the bus." Zoey smirked.

"I didn't lose my money, I left it on the bus." Duncan told her. "Next time I'll piss in a bottle. Where's Mike anyway?"

"At his house mostly likely." Zoey told him. "Trying to figure out his life until Svetlana, Mal and everyone else come out and he has no clue and they screw his life up. I left him, I tried to help him but he can't seem to get that you can't just reset your mind."

"Woah, you actually have some common sense." Duncan laughed. "Didn't think that would ever happen."

"So, what were you going to do when you got to your brothers place?" Zoey asked.

"No clue." Duncan shrugged. "He didn't know I was even coming. I just got out of jail and my Father is a hot shot cop who won't let me stay with him."

"That's too bad." Zoey sighed. "Hey, I know this is last minute but I have extra money and I can give it to you so that you can catch a bus to see your brother."

"Or I can just go with you to your house..." Duncan winked. "You're kinda cute, in your own way."

"Uh...Wow, that's very forward..." Zoey laughed. "I just left Mike and I'm going home to see my parents with this guy that they've never met."

"So, does that mean you'll agree to it?" Duncan asked. "I can be a charmer."

"You can be a player though." Zoey reminded him. "I saw what you did with Gwen and Courtney."

"They meant nothing to me." Duncan pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it up. "Do you see me with any of them? They're all Drama, you're not like that and I'm not like that so take a chance and let me stay with you. I like you, you're pretty and open minded and you're not like other chicks, Red."

"Can you please not call me Red." Zoey asked him. "You give all your little girlfriends nicknames."

"So, now you're my girlfriend?" Duncan blew some smoke out of his mouth. "I never gave Gwen a nickname..."

"Shut up." Zoey blushed and reached into her pockets. "Here! I have $45.00 left, just take it and go get on the bus."

"Your Bus?" Duncan winked at her.

"The bus is going to be here in 15 minutes." Zoey sighed. "Get a ticket and I'll save you a seat. I'm only doing this because you don't have anywhere else to go."

"You're such a sweetheart, Red." Duncan hugged her and then went to go get his ticket.

Zoey didn't know what was happening or why she was doing this but it felt right and she believed in fate and believed she was supposed to run into Duncan for a reason, maybe their lives would be connected for years and maybe Duncan was going to ditch her the second they got off the bus, however after everything she had been through Duncan walking out of her life wouldn't be the worst to thing to happen to her. Life didn't have a reset button and she would never have this moment again and she wasn't going to take that chance she would wish she could do this moment over.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go, that's the story that I wrote. Tried to keep it as in character as possible. This was for GreenPokeGuy in the Total Drama forum because I promised him if he watched 3 episodes of American Horror Story that I would do this. I also want an honest opinion from you Green! I'm not good at Zoey! If I screwed up I want you to tell me so I can do better! That goes for everyone who reads this. If it sucks, seriously let me know! I take pride in trying to master the characters to the best of my abilities and considering I do Duncney the best, Zoey is a bit different for me. <strong>


End file.
